


Guitars and Flower Crowns *Ameripan Week 2016 Day 5*

by thecrystalshark



Series: Ameripan Week 2016 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Ameripan Week 2016, Day 5, Fluff, Gay, Hetalia, High School AU, Human AU, M/M, alfred is a cool guitar player, ameripan - Freeform, end of the tags, i dont even know how to tag this anymore, its so late im screaming, kiku is a pastel goth, pastel, they basically both like each other but they dance around that for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrystalshark/pseuds/thecrystalshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiku is a pastel goth and Alfred is a guitar player in a band</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitars and Flower Crowns *Ameripan Week 2016 Day 5*

**Author's Note:**

> This is so late I'm so sorry. I'm all caught up now tho so. Ignore how very awful this fic is sorryyyyyy

Kiku was never able to express himself in a way that society found acceptable for a man. He was always a very shy boy and didn’t like to express his feelings outwardly. He was always drawn towards more girly things like, pretty colors and clothes. His parents assumed it was just a phase, but they were wrong. Now the dark haired boy was going to be 17 and he was the same as when he was 9 years old. Today, he not only liked pretty, girly colors, he also wore them every day. Kiku was a pastel goth. He liked the pretty, girlish flare that it added to his usual dark clothes. He kept to himself most of the time, but he took comfort in the clothes he wore. They made him feel whole, like he was completely himself. And the clothes also helped to distract from what he was truly hiding. But Kiku didn’t like to think about that.

Today his outfit consisted of: black jeans, a white shirt with pastel roses, and a pair of black Vans. His light purple hair was partly covered by a beanie. He wasn’t really looking forward to school today but he had to go anyway. Walking to school was always his favorite part of the day. He got to put in his ear buds and just drown out the world. It was the same every day, Kiku turned on his playlist and shoved his phone into his pocket. The music filled his ears as he left the house and began the 10 minute walk to school. It was a pretty straight forward route, the same route he’d been following for the past 4 years. It was always the same, except for today. Down the street from the pastel boy’s house, Alfred F Jones was leaning on the pole of the street sign. He waved to Kiku and started walking next to him.

Alfred was in a few of the shorter boys classes. They talked every once and awhile when Kiku felt like being responsive. But he listened to the blonde boy talk every day and would just smile and his ramblings. Alfred was probably one of the only people that really talked to Kiku. Most students stayed away from him because of his reserved nature and his odd style of dressing. Their taunting used to get to him but now he just ignored them. So in school, the blonde was his only ally. He didn’t remember telling Alfred where he lived, or what time he walked to school. So that was a bit weird. Kiku pulled one of his ear buds out and turned to the blonde. He just smiled in return.

“Good morning, Keeks. How are ya? You look nice today.”

“How did you know where I live?” Kiku asked, turning his music off completely now.

There was no use to try and listen to music now. The blonde laughed awkwardly and run a hand through his hair.

“Oh I um…followed you home the other day. Sorry that sounds really creepy. But I mean I was gonna ask but I didn’t think you’d tell me. But I was thinking maybe we could walk to school together since you’re always by yourself. And why would you be alone when I can walk you?”

Kiku considered it for a minute. He let the fact that Alfred had basically stalked him go. But would it be okay to walk with Alfred every day? The dark haired man actually liked Alfred. He admired that the blonde was so outgoing and confident. He was everything that Kiku wanted to be. And no one really bothered him when he was with Alfred because everyone likes Alfred. Alfred wasn’t the most popular kid in school, but he was up there on the list. He had a band with some other kids in school and they play at different places all over town. They’re actually pretty decent, Kiku saw them perform at a school talent show once. But because of the band, he was considered to be really cool and someone worth respecting. So no one ever messed with him at school because he could play the guitar like no one’s business and probably beat you up at the same time. But he was still one of the nicest guys Kiku had met in a while and he didn’t make fun off his style choices. Maybe walking with him would be okay.

“Sure, Alfred-san. We can walk together.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They walked together to school for the next 2 months. And when the weather got too cold for them to walk, Alfred would pick Kiku up in his truck. One particular day, it was freezing. The two were on their way home from school in Al’s truck. It was an older truck so it took awhile for there to actually be heat. The two shivered all the way to Kiku’s house. The dark haired man felt bad that Alfred always went out of his way to take him to and from school. So today he decided he was going to invite him into his house.

“Alfred-san?” the Japanese man asked when they pulled up in front of his house,” Do you want to come in for tea?”

“Sure Keeks.”

The two went in and were almost instantly warmed up by Kiku’s warm house. They kicked off their shoes and left them by the door. Kiku said that Alfred could go wait in his room while he made the tea. The blonde went upstairs to his room and sat on his bed. His room was actually really cute in Alfred’s opinion. It was full of anime and band memorabilia and it perfectly represented Kiku. Then Alfred spied something out of the corner of his eye, there was something bright pink sticking out of his closet. Even though Alfred knew he probably shouldn’t snoop, he was really curious. He pulled open the doors of Kiku’s wardrobe and a pink flower crown fell out. The blonde picked it up and examined it. He’d never seen Kiku wear this, but he knew he’d look adorable in it. There was a mirror on the door of the wardrobe, Alfred decided to experiment. He put the crown on and looked at himself in the mirror. It was foreign to the blonde but he kinda liked it. He turned back to Kiku’s clothes and flicked through some of the shirts that were hanging up. There were a couple of band tees, an Attack on Titan shirt, a few black shirts, a lot of cutesy pastel type shirts. On the shelf there was some jewelry, some beanies, and hair chalk. Kiku dyed his hair so he didn’t really use the hair chalk anymore. Alfred pulled it down and was examining the bottles when Kiku walked in. The dark haired boy saw him standing in his closet and got a little embarrassed. No one had ever looked through Kiku’s things before.

“What are you doing?”

Alfred jumped and dropped the hair chalk. He blushed, embarrassed that he’d been caught snooping. He ran a hand through his hair awkwardly, which made the flower crown fall off.

“Shit sorry I was just um…I’m really sorry. Your stuff is really cool. I’m gonna pick it up now.”

The blonde was cringing to himself as he picked up the crown and the colors of chalk. He hung the crown up and held onto the chalk.

“This stuff is cool I’ve never tried it. Does it work good?”

Kiku put down the tray with their tea on it and walked over to him.

“I could show you if you want.”

~~~~~~~~~

5 minutes later they were in Kiku’s bathroom. Alfred was sitting on a stool with a towel around his shoulder. He let the shorter boy take off his glasses and he set them on the counter. The blonde had decided he wanted to chalk his hair blue. Kiku brushed some of the blonde hair forward and took the chalk and began sprinkling it in his hair. He did this in layers, trying to get most of the top of his hair blue. The color was very vibrant against the taller man’s light hair. Blue had never really worked on Kiku because of how dark his hair was, it didn’t show up that well. The shorter man styled his hair back to normal when he was done chalking it. Kiku grabbed Alfred’s glasses and put them back on for him and stepped out of the way of the mirror. Alfred got up and looked at himself in the mirror. The top of his hair was a bright blue and it looked really awesome in his opinion. He turned back to Kiku with a big smile.

“This looks so awesome Kiku! I’m gonna keep it like this for the concert tonight. Hey, do you wanna come? You can sit back stage to watch since I know you don’t like crowds much. But I’d really like to have you there cause I like you,” he paused,” shit I didn’t mean to say that oh god I’m so sorry. Shit I’m really sorry I just made this really awkward,” the blonde groaned after he finished rambling.

Kiku blushed some and fixed the beanie on his head. He liked Alfred to, which was why he was trying to hide it. The dark haired man hadn’t fully became confident with his sexuality, which was why he was happily living in his pastel closet. But now his crush was sitting in his bathroom with pastel blue hair and was confessing that he liked him. Maybe coming out of the closet wouldn’t be that scary if he had the blonde guitar player by his side. The dark haired boy let a small smile curl across his lips and he leaned back on the counter.

“I’d like you to, Alfred san. I’ll come to your concert.”

The blonde couldn’t have smiled more than he did in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed (:
> 
> Find me on Tumbles: chillinginthedaisies 
> 
> Ps: I'll fix the mistakes later


End file.
